


О пользе йоги

by LadyBacchante



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Interviews, Magic, Romance, Sleep, Truth, Yoga
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И если вы хотите узнать правду о своем инопланетном бойфренде, поверьте, йога — лучшее средство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе йоги

В свои двадцать четыре года Дарси Льюис наверняка знала одно: йога — это зло.

Вы можете насиловать свое бедное тело сколько угодно, но правда состоит в том, что как бы вы ни старались сделать себя похожим на гуттаперчевый рогалик, факт остается фактом — просветления вам не достичь. И не верьте пестрым брошюрам, обещающим начало новой жизни, ведущей к великому самопознанию и полному дзену. Нет, не-а. Точно нет. Абсурд. Однако, как показала Дарси практика загадочной кундалини-медитации, организованное самонасилие над вашим телом успешно помогает в другом.

И если вы хотите узнать правду, йога — лучшее средство.

Конечно, следует внести пару поправок в методику, упомянув, что, когда вам надоест совершать ритмичные вдохи и выдохи, а тело никак не будет желать трястись в медитативном припадке, вы просто должны начать танцевать. Серьезно, разве это плохой вариант? Простые движения бедрами и агрессивно-эротичное контральто Кэти Перри всегда успокаивали Дарси поуспешнее новомодных изощренностей. Вспомнить хотя бы посттравматический синдром после Нью-Мексико, битву за Нью-Йорк, или день, когда украли ее любимый айпод, или, вот даже, когда Локи, не добившись консенсуса в общении с кофеваркой, сжег кухню… Впрочем, когда дело доходило до холеритичных типов — любителей ролевых игр, переставала помогать даже такая веха попсовой истории, как «I Kissed a Girl», и плавно двигающиеся бедра Дарси застывали в том положении, в каком их настигала мысль о Том-самом-парне-с-которым-супер-сложно-договориться. В сознании Льюис у Локи было еще очень много имен, среди которых ярким неоном светилось и «Я-тот-кто-ничего-тебе-не-расскажет-потому-что-ты-все-равно-не-поймешь». Длинно, но справедливо и главное — точно. Выудить из Локи информацию было все равно, что семь суток сидеть в засаде, ожидая, пока каменный конь Георга IV пустится галопом по Трафальгарской площади.

А Дарси очень хотелось знать.

Черт побери, ее парень был асгардским богом! Это было все равно, как если бы она имела сейф, в котором лежал миллион долларов, но продолжала есть гамбургеры в закусочной напротив дома. Пресно, жалко, обыденно. Но Локи оставался неумолим, а его взломостойкий замок был определенно ей не по зубам, и на каждый свой вопрос, выходящий за рамки: «Мне уже раздеваться?», Дарси получала неизменный властный ответ: «Не твое дело».

Впрочем, иногда он добавлял: «Я сам сниму это».

Именно так Дарси и пришла к йоге. Отчасти из-за феноменальных акробатических умений, которые Локи требовал от нее в постели, но в большей степени — от безысходности. Ей просто отчаянно была необходима лошадиная доза релаксации. И танцев. В общем, танцами-то все и закончилось. А потом измотанная Дарси просто заснула.

И на самом деле, это была, возможно, самая эффективная методика, которую она испробовала за всю свою жизнь. Методика мисс Льюис по выуживанию правды из асгардских богов.

* * *

 

Внутри Дарси горел пожар.

Ей снился сон.

Комната, в которой предстояло происходить их с Локи беседе, чем-то напоминала кабинет психотерапевта или частного юрисконсульта. Стеллажи, забитые книгами, маятниковые часы, нейтрального цвета обои, но главное — два мягких старых кресла, какие стоят обычно у огромного камина в гостиной чопорных английских домоседов.

Усевшись в одно из них, Дарси мечтательно вздохнула, старательно делая вид, что не замечает сверлящего ее взгляда серо-зеленых глаз.

— Хель бы побрал эти чакры, — ядовито процедил Локи. — Примитивная мидгардская магия во всей своей красе. У-бо-же-ство.

Он сидел напротив Дарси, широко расставив ноги, в полном своем боевом облачении. За исключением разве что шлема — он ей никогда не нравился, а так как это был, в конце концов, ее личный магический сон, то и все в нем подчинялось желаниям хозяйки.

А то, что Локи в ловушке, Дарси знала наверняка. Есть нечто удивительное в тех редких снах, когда ты знаешь, что должен делать, что именно будет происходить, и сам можешь наслаждаться уверенным знанием: никто не сможет помешать твоим планам. И каким-то образом Дарси знала, что было тому причиной. Чакры, мармы, каналы просветления… Подобное она считала ерундой, но, похоже, следовало отдать должное коричнево-песочным брошюркам — это действительно работало! Хотя и не совсем так, как Дарси себе представляла.

Локи недовольно задвигался в кресле, и тихую комнатку оглушил звук трения кожи о кожу элитную асгардскую, которую Льюис любила трогать и нюхать, пока ее мужчина спал сном младенца.

И сейчас он наконец-то был в полной ее власти.

— Чувак, остынь, — Дарси раскинула руки в пригласительном жесте. — Чувствуй себя как дома, попытайся представить, что это такая ролевая игра. Подумаешь, ненадолго поменялись местами — теперь волшебная палочка в моих ловких пальчиках, — Дарси весело прицокнула языком, затем оглядела комнату: — А мне нравится. Что-то такое я себе и представляла. Обстоятельная беседа тет-а-тет, тихий стук часов, солнечный свет, льющийся из окна… Самая настоящая терапевтическая доверительная атмосфера.

Насмешливо наблюдая за хмурящимся богом, Дарси наклонилась вперед и положила подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы.

— Локи, а, Локи. А знаешь, зачем ты здесь?

Мгновение они серьезно смотрели друг другу в глаза. Дарси старалась не засмеяться, а Локи явно еле сдерживал рвущиеся наружу непечатные слова. Пусть тешится! Кое-что Льюис знала наверняка — навредить в этом сне он ей точно не сможет. Так же, как и не ответить на любой ее вопрос. С дрожью предвкушения, Дарси поставила мысленную заметку пройти особенно интенсивный курс йоги. С личным инструктором.

Наконец Локи раскрыл сухие губы и властно — Святые угодники, даже сейчас он был властным! — медленно произнес, не отводя от Дарси угрожающего взгляда:

— Знаю.

— Тогда не будем терять время! — Льюис весело хлопнула себя по бедрам, и тут же в ее руках появился увесистый блокнот и ручка. Уютно устроившись в кресле, она уверенным жестом поправила бюст, затем очки и воззрилась на Локи: — Кхм, итак. Первый вопрос: бог Локи из Асгарда, чем же вы занимались на протяжении тысячи лет божественной жизни? В смысле, не то чтобы я завидовала, но даже в двадцать четыре года мне иногда со скуки хочется прыгнуть с Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Так поведайте же миру, в чем ваш секрет? Пьяные гулянки, застенчивые девственницы каждую ночь, очешуенная настойка на спирту и асгардских лопухах, выращенных в полнолуние под стрекот зябликов?

Локи, похоже, задора Дарси не разделял. Положив руки на подлокотники, он выглядел как всегда саркастичным, властным и до оскомины притягательным. Чего нельзя было сказать о его ядовитой манере общения.

— Лучше бы ты сбросилась с вершины упомянутой тобой крепости еще до моего схождения в Мидгард, и избавила бы меня от хлопот, которые принесло знакомство с тобой, леди Дарси.

Льюис предупредительно покачала указательным пальчиком.

— Но-но-но. Давай, Темный Властелин, отвечай на вопрос.

— Иногда твой язык сводит меня с ума, — Локи откинулся на спинку кресла и страдальчески прикрыл глаза.

— Фу, как не стыдно! Сэр, приберегите комплименты такого рода для альковных забав, — Дарси тряхнула кудрями. — Ну, мне еще долго ждать?

— Видит Имир, жизнь людей жалка и мелочна, как и они сами, — Локи скривил губы, а его голос звучал пафосно и театрально, как будто он читал отрепетированную заранее речь. Дарси закатила глаза. — Каждый ваш день наполнен глупыми рутинными занятиями, которые лишены смысла. Минута за минутой вы по крупице отдаете свою душу вечности, растрачиваете себя на ничтожные переживания или деяния, не имеющие никакого смысла для Мидгарда или прочих миров. Даже о самих себе вы не думаете… Предпочитаете идти на поводу чужих представлений о вас, жаждете, чтобы все думали о ваших поступках только хорошее. Считали вас правильными, — Локи, на минуту став самим собой, зло усмехнулся. — Какое убожество. Неудивительно, что ты не в силах понять, как я могу наполнить смыслом каждый день своего тысячелетнего существования. По-твоему, жизнь сводится к бесчисленным пирам и разврату? Я определенно должен заняться твоим нравственным воспитанием, леди Дарси.

— Просто опиши свой обычный день в Асгарде, — потребовала Льюис. — Представь, что это запись в дневнике. Например: «Встал с первыми петухами. Выгнал из спальни двух обнаженных валькирий. Ничего не помню из вчерашнего. Справил нужду, нацепил кольчугу и пошел на завтрак. Ели едва прожаренную баранину и…»

Локи презрительно фыркнул.

— Асгард это оплот цивилизации и культуры всех Девяти миров, Дарси Льюис. Весьма маловероятно, что в пределах дворца чудесным образом окажутся петухи, я сам выйду к завтраку в одной кольчуге, буду есть не прожаренную баранину, а в моей постели окажется менее трех дев за один раз.

— Ох, ну простите, господин асгардский Казанова, — Дарси жеманно улыбнулась и саркастично продолжила: — Сейчас в вашей постели всего одна умопомрачительная дева, не считаете, что это свидетельствует о приближающейся старости?

— Ну, если ты так настаиваешь…

Даже во сне он был неисправим!

— Эй, я сейчас серьезно, — Дарси хлопнула блокнотом по его колену. — Выкинешь нечто подобное, я спрячу последнюю книгу о Гарри Поттере, и ты никогда не узнаешь кое-чего интересного о профессоре Снейпе.

Дарси прекрасно знала, что при помощи своего великого колдунства Локи может найти любую книгу в мире, едва подумав о ней. Сам Локи, конечно, это тоже знал. И все же хитро улыбнулся и покачал головой, признавая свое поражение перед столь категоричным ультиматумом. Сомнений не было, он не мог не отвечать на ее вопросы, но искусно уходить от них — в этом Локи оставался мастером даже во сне.

— Так чем же ты там все-таки занимался? — не унималась Льюис. — Спасал благородных дев от разбойников? Сражался в иных мирах? Или может участвовал в политической жизни Асгарда?

— Что ж, леди Дарси, — Локи возвел взгляд к потолку, будто припоминая события давно минувших дней. — В юности я много учился магии, участвовал в битвах, пирах, и да, припоминаю, кажется, спас из беды парочку юных дев. Я и Тор были в совете Асгарда, но фактически, можно сказать, был только я. Нашему могучему Тору всегда были интереснее… Как ты сказала? Пьяные гулянки, застенчивые девственницы каждую ночь и…

— …и очешуенная настойка на спирту и асгардских лопухах, выращенных в полнолуние под стрекот зябликов.

— Насчет существования подобной настойки в Асгарде я сильно сомневаюсь, однако, в общем и целом это достаточно ясно отражает смысл жизни Тора во дни его юности.

— В общем, ты был пай-мальчиком, — хмыкнула Дарси.

— О, я бы так не сказал.

Локи осторожно придвинулся к краю кресла, чуть ближе к ней, но Дарси, заметив хитрый маневр, вовремя уклонилась от мужского прикосновения. Нет уж, в этот раз его половые фокусы точно не пройдут! Скрестив ноги, Дарси с серьезным видом уткнулась в блокнот и вычеркнула очередной вопрос из списка. Краем глаза она отметила усмешку, расплывшуюся по лицу Локи. Что же, по крайней мере, ледяной принц начал понемногу оттаивать.

— Теперь, будь добр, ответь на следующий вопрос, — Льюис деловито поправила очки. — Кхм. Знаешь ли ты другие языки? Там, в Асгарде, на английском разговаривают или работает какая-то система, которая автоматически переводит язык?

Снова усаживаясь поглубже в кресло, Локи издал презрительный смешок.

— Да будет тебе известно, моя невежественная смертная, что я в совершенстве знаю великое множество мидгардских и прочих языков Девяти миров, в то время как ты, как подсказывает мне интуиция, едва ли грамотно можешь изъясняться на своем родном. И к слову, ваш язык неимоверно убог. Я тебе уже говорил об этом?

— Каждый день по пробуждении. Ах да, и иногда после завтрака. Может побалуешь меня, и скажешь что-нибудь на асгардском наречии?

Едва Дарси успела договорить, как из коварно ухмыляющегося рта Локи полилась непонятная, но дивная речь. Тягучая, нежная, звонкая — мягкая, как перина в колыбели. Переливаясь оттенками, тонами и ритмами, она завораживала, притягивала и одновременно немного пугала. Дарси подумала, что созданий, говорящих на подобном языке, уж точно нельзя поставить в один ряд с людьми. И, может, Локи не так уж и не прав в своем презрении…

Локи бархатисто рассмеялся.

— У тебя челюсть некрасиво отвисла, — заметил он уже на нормальном человеческом языке, и его голос звучал так ядовито, что Дарси поморщилась от контраста. — И да, можешь уже закрыть ротик.

Льюис мгновенно вспыхнула.

— Что-то вспомнила? — безмятежно поинтересовался Локи.

— Пошляк, — проворчала Дарси. — Тебя как послушать, так земляне просто муравьи по сравнению с прекрасными и величественными асами. Есть ли хоть какая-то черта в людях, которая может тебя заинтересовать?

Локи напрягся, его скулы резко очертились в свете, падающем из окна. Было видно, что он предпочел бы промолчать.

— Разве что ваше обескураживающее упрямство.

Он обратил к Дарси неподвижный, вмиг похолодевший взгляд.

— Оно поистине превосходит все мыслимые масштабы, — продолжил он еще более сардоническим и уверенным тоном. — И не удивлюсь, если однажды приведет человечество к полному вырождению.

Дарси была готова поспорить — последнюю фразу Локи сказал практически с наслаждением, особенно смакуя слово «вырождение».

— Смирение — мать всех добродетелей, да? А ты бы неплохо смотрелся в строгой черной сутане… Читал бы жаркие проповеди и сводил с ума прихожанок. По-моему, тебе стоит пересмотреть бизнес-план по завоеванию Земли.

— В очередной раз убеждаюсь, что при первом случае мне стоит тщательно развенчать всю ту религиозную чепуху, которой вам забили ваши глупые смертные головы. И начну я, пожалуй, с твоей, леди Дарси.

— Эй-эй, тише, парень. Если ты хочешь кинуть камень в огород старого-доброго Иисуса, то попридержи коней. Я добрая католичка, и мамочка с папочкой уже застолбили мне место в Раю, и я не хочу его лишиться из-за прослушивания сомнительных проповедей инопланетного чувака.

— Хочешь сказать, ты невинна, как дитя? — Локи сделал вид, будто что-то припоминает. — А что насчет вчерашней ночи? Ты уверена, что в список дел добрых католичек входит…

— Первое правило секса: не обсуждать секс при свете дня!

— Вообще-то мы во сне, — приподнял бровь Локи.

— А это солнце! — Дарси ткнула пальцем в раскрытые ставни окон, из которых лился дневной свет. — Мой сон — мои правила. Так что изволь подчиняться, ненасытный Демон Ночи!

— Зачем тебе твой мнимый христианский бог, когда у тебя есть настоящий? Ты его видишь. Ты его слышишь. И можешь вознести молитву, сразу воочию удостоверившись, что твои слова достигли моих ушей. И, кстати, я не столь ханжески отношусь к…

— Локи!

Он только усмехнулся. Вот невыносимый! Дарси почувствовала, как теплый огонек в ее душе полыхнул и задрожал, как свеча на ветру. Ей определенно следовало поспешить со своими вопросами, ведь пререкаться с Локи они могли бы и без перерыва до самого утра.

— На самом деле меня интересует вот что. Не считая твоего природного обаяния, можешь ли ты влиять на разум людей без Тессеракта? И как долго умеешь удерживать свою иллюзию?

— Дарси Льюис, я могу создать столько иллюзий, сколько ты пожелаешь. Впрочем, я уверен, что трех для тебя будет вполне достаточно. И можешь ли ты быть убеждена, будто с нашей первой встречи твой разум принадлежит единолично только тебе? — Локи укоризненно покачал головой. — Серьезно? Как наивно.

— Я определенно в своем уме.

— В этом я бы тоже не был так уверен.

— Это мой сон. И ты, черт побери, обязан ответить на вопрос.

— Для того, чтобы влиять на человеческий разум, леди Дарси, мне не нужен Тессеракт. Мне даже не нужна магия, слова — достаточный инструмент для манипуляции любым существом, понимающим меня. В конце концов, как-то же я должен был получить скипетр, верно? И надо сказать, что те, с кем мне пришлось иметь дело, были куда более коварны и умны, чем Бартон или ваш бедняга свихнувшийся профессор…

Дарси подняла ладонь, останавливая поток тщеславной речи.

— Притормози. Нудистские наклонности Эрика полностью на твоей совести, наличие которой еще экспериментально не доказано.

— Бедный профессор до сих пор страдает? — Локи сдвинул брови и изобразил виноватую гримасу. — Возможно, мне стоит нанести ему визит и в чистосердечном раскаянии предложить свою помощь…

— Не вздумай, или он попытается задушить тебя своими же штанами, — серьезно предупредила Дарси. — И будет чертовски прав. А теперь меня интересует ответ на самый важный вопрос. Постарайся быть предельно серьезным и отнесись к нему ответственно, о'кей? Итак, скажи мне, сколько у тебя было девушек за эти полторы тысячи лет, и кто был более популярен у асинь — ты или Тор?

Локи скривил губы в усмешке.

— Дарси Льюис, ты всерьез воображаешь, будто я вел счет девам, согревавшим мою постель? Как это по-мидгардски. Я уже говорил, что смысл жизни состоит вовсе не в том, чтобы предаваться разврату и каждый день пировать. Кроме того, почему это тебя так волнует? Праздное любопытство? Ты бы предпочла, возможно, чтобы я был неопытным юнцом, не ведающим, как доставить женщине удовольствие? — последние слова он прошептал тоном прожженного соблазнителя.

— Не имею причин жаловаться, — Дарси не удержалась от смущенной улыбки, хотя уже ощущала, как тлеющие огоньки магии уходят из ее тела, напоследок покалывая кончики пальцев. — Но ты понимаешь, я должна иметь хоть какое-то секретное оружие против самодовольного лица Джейн. Иногда оно меня просто убивает. Пожалуйста, скажи, что я права, и ты не кто иной, как маркиз де Сад асгардского разлива!

— Милая моя Дарси Льюис, откуда эти снобистские настроения? — Локи расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. — Я думал, твоя невинная католическая душа далека от наслаждения плотскими грехами, завистью и тем более чувством собственного превосходства через прославление перед другими моих неоспоримых достоинств.

— Шутки в сторону, ковбой. Я знаю, что ты секс-машина, но мне нужно, чтобы ты это сказал, — Дарси взглянула на него исподлобья. — Локи?

— Пусть это будет история с открытым финалом, — сладко пропел он. — Тем более заряд твоей сомнительной йоги уже подходит к концу, а ты сама — слабеешь. Вот она, плата за магию, леди Дарси. Теперь и ты это знаешь.

— Вообще-то у меня был еще один вопрос, — слабо улыбнулась Дарси, борясь с чем-то, насильно закрывающим ей глаза теплой сухой ладонью. Язык во рту еле двигался, и все, чего она хотела, было упасть на мягкий ворсистый ковер и забыться сном. Сном во сне.

— Правда? И какой? — Локи подкрался к ней еле слышно, словно большой сытый кот, и в нос ударил запах кожи и мандаринов.

Прикрыв глаза, Дарси уткнулась носом в вихри жестких волос, ощущая, как сухие требовательные губы принимаются исследовать ее шею, а уверенные руки оглаживают талию. Ничего удивительно, впрочем. В конце концов, она знала, что проиграет — рано или поздно. Но, черт побери, она продержалась действительно долго.

— «Как вы думаете, бог Локи из Асгарда, грудь Дарси Льюис — самая шикарная вещь на Земле?» — промурлыкала она.

Локи засмеялся тихим ласковым смехом. Его медоточивый голос обволок Дарси словно шерстяное одеяло.

— Иногда, чтобы узнать наверняка, лучше судить не по словам, Дар-си Лью-ис. И этой магии ты уже должна была научиться.

* * *

 

Энергия, наполнявшая тело Дарси, вдруг резко вспыхнула и искра за искрой погасла, оставляя после себя томное опустошение. Нежная волна безграничной мощи отступила в далекий туман и вновь стала такой, какой и была до этого — недоступной, манящей и скрывающей в себе нечто большее, чем неудовлетворенные амбиции асгардских чародеев.

Лежа с закрытыми глазами, Дарси пыталась нащупать хоть какие-то остатки восхитительного всплеска силы, но её тело оставалось расслабленным, а разум пустым и уставшим. И все же она сделала это! Да никому из «Мстителей» не удалось забраться в голову Локи, а она проделала этот фокус, даже не вставая с кровати. Найти общий язык с Тором сумела даже почти не имеющая коммуникационных навыков Джейн! Гордиться тут нечем. Но Локи… Дарси была готова мурчать от самодовольства.

— Гордишься собой, Дарси Льюис? — сладко спросил знакомый голос.

Только. Не. Это.

— Пожинаешь плоды своих ничтожных мидгардских фокусов?

С неохотой разлепив глаза, Дарси повернула голову. Из темноты на нее уставились два горящих изумрудных огонька, и этот дьявольский свет явно не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— И что же мне с тобой теперь делать?

За неимением лучшего варианта, Дарси стремительно зарылась в подушки и накрылась одеялом с головой. Как будто это может спасти ее от гнева Великого и Ужасного! Еще через минуту кровать прогнулась под весом Локи.

— Так что делать?

— Понять, простить и отпустить, — пробубнила Дарси. — Сам фокусничаешь, сколько хочешь, а мне, значит, нельзя?

— Двое магов на одни мидгардские покои это, пожалуй, слишком много, — сильные руки легли на ее талию, укутанную одеялом, и Дарси против воли захотела выбраться из своего укрытия и снова стать покорной; делать то, что от нее хотел Локи — так, как он хотел.

Локи придвинулся ближе, обволакивая ее своим запахом и мощью, и Дарси высунула нос из-под одеяла. Воспользовавшись мгновением слабины, Локи запечатлел на ее губах быстрый поцелуй и ухмыльнулся, обдавая Льюис горячей волной желания.

— Что ж, — протянул он угрожающе-сладко. — Теперь мое время задавать вопросы, Дарси Льюис.

Только. Не. Это.

Ну, по крайней мере, Дарси знала одно — йога ей однозначно пригодится.


End file.
